Date
by RisaSano
Summary: Perjalanan Kencan Furihata dan Akashi dari awal yang penuh dengan keunikan :)


**Date**

**#FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Main Pair : AkaFuri, **

**Enjoy with it….**

**Gommen, Jika sangat aneh…. ;)**

Dihari libur yang cerah, merupakan hari yang sangat mengasikkan bagi Furihata Kouki yang akhirnya bisa mendapat libur. Bagaimana tidak, selama ada kegiatan club terutama dibawah naungan _**Devil Coach, **_siapa lagi kalau bukan **Aida Riko **(yang masakannya setara dengan racun). Makanya diputuskan untuk berlibur dirumah tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

Dia mencoba kembali menutup matanya, tetapi gagal total. Karena terdengar getaran email masuk dari orang lain ke hape nya. Dengan berat hati dia membuka email tersebut. Begitu dia mengetahui email dari siapa, dia langsung beranjak dari kemalasannya.

Siapa yang gak takut kalau mendapat email seperti ini.

**From : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**To : Furi_Kouki12 **

**Subject: PERINTAH!**

**CEPAT BANGUN!**

**ATAU KAU MAU MERASAKAN GUNTING TERCINTA KU!**

Dengan sigap Furihata ke kamar mandi untuk mandi kilat. Lalu dia mengambil kemeja biru dan jins hitam untuk dikenakan. Tidak lupa sepatu skets _Puma _berwarna merah (pemberian pacar). Tanpa bersisir dan berwangi-wangian, dia terjun ke lantai satu. Dia lupa hari ini ada jadwal kencan dengan kekasihnya.

Sesampainya dilantai satu, ditemuinya **Akashi Seijuurou (**sang Kekasih)dan ibunya berbincang-bincang. Begitu mesranya layaknya mertua dan menantu saja. Begitu melihat Furihata yang sudah siap-siap, dia pun berdiri dan menjumpai si pemuda berambut coklat. Tanpa segan dan malu didepan ibunya Furihata, Akashi mencium bibir Furihata sebentar sebagai salam. (sok bulek lu! #AuthorDikejarPakeGunting)

"A…Akashi-san… malu…" Furihata mendorong pelan Akashi dan memalingkan mukanya yang sudah merah merona. Akashi dan ibu Furihata Cuma Tersenyum lembut kepadanya (ortu macam apa tuh?! #DitabokPakeSendal)

Akashi dan Furihata meminta izin keluar untuk jalan-jalan (atau bisa dibilang ngedate). Mereka tidak tahu akan bertemu dengan berbagai masalah selama ngedate.

Akashi membuka pintu mobil sport ferari hitamnya untuk Furihata dan menutup nya kembali dan berlari ke arah kursi pengemudi. Perjalanan mereka pertama adalah **TOKYO DISNEYLAND.**

Selama perjalanan mereka Cuma membisu saja. Furihata lalu berinisiatif membuka laci mobil dan mencari lagu untuk diputar di tape mobil Akashi. Dilihatnya Album Secondhand Serenade yang sangat disukainya dan memasangnya. Pada album itu ada lagu yang merupkan lagu tanda jadian mereka yaitu Fall For You.

Akashi Cuma tersenyum melihat Furihata. Ternyata mereka mendapat lampu merah. Akashi mengambil kesempatan menarik kepala Furihata dan mencium Kening Furihata. Wajah Furihata kembali memerah. Ketika lampu sudah hijau mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka, hape Furihata bergetar tanda ada email yang masuk ke hapenya. Dia pun dengan segera membuka email tersebut.

**From : Shadow_Tetsu11 **

**To : Furi_Kouki12 **

**Subject: PK (Pajak Kencan)**

**Furihata-kun, kau sedang bersama Sei-kun ya?**

**Aku tahu kok kalian mau First Date,**

**Jangan lupa PK ya….**

**Vanila Milkshake **

Membaca email tersebut Furihata hanya tercengang dengan email tersebut. 'kenapa dia tahu kami mau _**First date **_ya? Apakah dikasih tahu oleh Akashi-san?' Tanya nya dalam batin. Dia mau sekali bertanya tapi tidak berani takut Benda Keramat itu yang menjawabnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Furihata yang masih focus memandang lurus terhadap jalan.

"Da…dari Kuroko" jawabnya dengan ketakutan.

Akashi Cuma mengagguk saja. Tidak ada pertanyaan atau pernyataan kelaur dari bibir Akashi. Mereka pun kembali berhening ria. Pikirannya masih penasaran akan keingin tahuan nya, asal info yang didapat oleh Kuroko. Dia pun mereplay email tersebut.

**From : Furi_Kouki12 **

**To : Shadow_Tetsu11 **

**Subject: PK (Pajak Kencan)**

**KYAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Tahu dari mana sih?**

Furihata memasukkan hape nya ke kantong celananya. Tidak ada balasan yang diberikan oleh pihak sana. 'mungkin tahu dari Akashi-san sendiri' terbesit kecemburuan di pikirannya akan kedekatan hubungan antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Mungkin hubungan yang sangat special baginya. Jauh juga jarak dari rumahnya ke tempat tujuan. Dia pun mengambil kembali hapenya dan membuka fitur twitter. Dia pun membuat status disana.

**(Furihata K) F12Kouki : **Jauh bangetttt TOKYO DISNEYLAND:'(** (**1 second ago)

Mungkin gara-gara statusnya yang kelihatannya simple, membuat kerusuhan yang sangat banyak di akunnya. Terasa getaran hapenya menandakan ada email atau fitur lain. Begitu juga hape nya Akashi, tapi dia acuh saja sama hape nya.

(**Kuroko Tetsuya) MissDirection11 **Cieeee…. Jangan lupa PK nya ya ** Emperor04_Sei** **RT FKouki : **Jauh bangetttt TOKYO DISNEYLAND:'((1 minutes ago)

Astaga! Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membuat status begitu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Jika Akashi tahu, mungkin Gunting Keramatnya akan menghancurkan Hape nya yang tak berdosa (eh?!)

(**Kise Ryouta ) MrCopy07 **: MASA SSUUU?! KITA DOUBLE DATE DONK SSUU~~~ ** F12Kouki Emperor04_Sei **! aku juga lagi ngedate sama senpai ku cuteeeeee 3 ** KasaYukio04 **( replay 5 minutes ago)

Eh? Kacau sudah semuanya. Jika Akashi bertemu Kiseki dan ngajak double date, bahkan banyak korban beterbangan yang diberikan sang gunting sakti. Akhirnya Furihta memutuskan diam saja, takut kenapa-kenapa. Selang beberapa detik, ada balasan dari orang yang tidak diduga. Bahkan orang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

(**Aomine Daiki**) ** AomineD05_ **: Ogah banget ketemu klen! Aku mau kencan ku dengan ** BurgerTiger10 **berjalan mulus… tanpa keberisikan ato kehororan dari klen ** MrCopy07 KasaYukio04 Emperor04_Sei F12Kouki **(replay 10 minutes ago)

Begitu berbahaya dan menakutkan. Sebersit pikiran menyesal dipikiran oleh Furihata. Diliriknya ke arah Akashi. Terkesima dia melihatnya yang begitu tampan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dibukanya sit belt nya,

**CUP!**

Diciumnya pipi Akashi yang mengemudi, lalu dipalingkan wajahnya ke luar dengan wajah merona. Sedangkan Akashi hanya senyum-senyum tanpa melirik ke arah Furihata.

"Sudah mulai berani ya, cium-cium aku…" Akashi menggoda Furihata yang mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu.

"ga..gak kok…" Furihata menjawab dengan gugup dan ketakutan. Takut kalau Akashi akan memutar arah mobil dan mencari hotel terdekat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. #eh?

30 menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di TOKYO DISNEYLAND. Diparkirkannya mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Secara tidak terduga kiseki (+ Pasangan) menunggu di pintu masuk.

"ngapain klen disini?" Tanya Akashi yang kaget akan perkumpulan pelangi di depan pintu masuk.

"kencanlah ssuu" Jawab Kise sambil memleluk Kasamatsu sambil mencium pipi nya. Akhirnya Kise mendapat _**reward **_ sebuah tendangan dari sang Uke.

"bukan urusan mu" Aomine memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kagami yang sibuk mengotak-atik hapenya. Yang disertai anggukan Midorima dan kekehan Takao

"mau cari makanan, Akashichin" Murasakibara berbagi makanan dengan **Himuro Tatsuya**. Sedangkan Kuroko sibuk dengan Milkshakenya dan Momoi sibuk menggoda Furihata yang semakin membuat kesel Akashi.

Melihat keramaian yang dibuat pelangi itu, Akashi mengeluarkan Senjata keramatnya yang diarahkan ke Kiseki ( + pasangannya) merinding disko.

**Cekris**

"kalian tahu kan, jika berani mengganggu kencan kami!" Akashi mengeluarkan ultimatum kepada mereka agar tidak macam-macam kepada Akashi dan Furihata.

"nee, Akachan…. Pacar mu kawaii banget…" Momoi memeluk Furihata dan mencium bibir Furihata. Astaga! Momoi gak ingat kalo **Chihuahua** itu punya **Wild Lion **yang lensa matanya berbeda. Yang melihat itu langsung kabur, karena keisengan Momoi. Kuroko langsung menarik tangan Momoi dan membawa kabur/. Mereka berpencar.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Akashi menarik kepala Furihata dan melumat bibirnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, menjilat dan menghisap bibir bawah itu.

"A…Aka…Akashi-san… yamete…" Furihata mendorong pelan tubuh Akashi hingga dia bisa kembali bernafas. Wajah Furihata kembali merah merona.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka melihat tontonan gratis itu. Karena Akashi mengeluarkan benda keramat itu, pengunjung mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak berurusan dengan mereka. Akashi tersenyum sedikit dan menarik tangan dan membawanya berjalan-jalan.

"ki…kita mau ke..kemana, Akashi-san?" Tanya Furihata yang ketakutan kalau dia akan disiksa atau diisengi oleh Akashi.

"loh? Kok Tanya? Kita kan mau kencan… ayo kita bermain" jawab Akashi yang masih menarik tangan Furihata.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju permainan pertama roller coster dan bertemu dengan Kuroko, dan mengeluarkan gunting saktinya, tapi tidak jadi ketika Furihata menghalanginya. Akhirnya mereka bermain bersama dengan ketakutan, karena Akashi mengeluarkan Aura Iblis yang mencengkam.

Selanjutnya Akashi menarik Furihata kepermainan menembak. Akashi melihat Furihata begitu tertarik dengan DVD-Rom dari Game _**Tekken. **_Dia pun membeli koin. 1 permainan 3 kali tembakan. Tembakan Akashi tepat ke arah game. Dengan senangnya Furihata memeluk dan mencium pipi Akashi. Pas berbalik mereka bertemu dengan Midorima (+ _**Lucky Item **_nya yang berbentuk boneka Racoon) dan Takao.

"Akashi-san, saya tantang kau bertanding dengan Sinchan dalam permainan ini" tantangan Takao membuat Midorima merinding disko. Tanpa pikir panjang (apalagi didepan Furihata) dia menerima tantangan Takao.

"oh! Aku terima tantangan mu" balasnya dengan penuh nada angkuh dan mata merendah.

Sebelum bertanding, Akashi memandang Furihata lalu memeberi syarat untuk mendekat dengannya.

"Kouki, Kiss me" minta (lebih tepatnya **PERINTAH**) yang diajukan kepada Furihata.

Mereka tersontak kaget mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Akashi. Ternyata Akashi bisa juga semesum Aomine. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu lah si . tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalah kannya (kecuali kejadian **Winter Cup**). Permainan pun dimulai dengan Akashi yang memulai duluan. Dia menembak ke arah boneka beruang yang berpita biru, DVD ROM Game BASARA dan Anime Figure Hatsune Miku yang diberikannya kepada Furihata.

Sekarang giliran Midorima. Dia mengambil senapan, tetapi tembakannya semua gagal. Sungguh mengejutkan. Gimana tidak terkejut? sebelum dia menembak rupanya Akashi mengancam dia dengan gunting saktinya. Midorima langsung merinding disko melihatnya. (Rupanya Lucky item milik Midorima kalah dengan Gunting Sakti milik Akashi)

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Furihata mendapat email dari seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan dia dan Akashi.

**From : Mayu_Chihiro05 **

**To : Furi_Kouki12 **

**Subject: XOXOXO**

**Hey, dear…**

**Lagi dimana? Kencan yokk**

'Astaga! Mayuzumi-san kok gila begini kirim email ke aku… bisa-bisa aku dituduh selingkuh oleh Akashi-san' depresi dan penuh tekanan di otak Furihata. Furihata membantu sambil memandangi hape nya. Melihat kebisuan Furihata, Akashi merebut hape nya dan melihat email tersebut.

**Cekris**

Akashi mengahancurkan hapenya Furihata lalu menarik Furihata dengan kasar. Betul dugaan Furihata, Akashi cemburu berat. Di dorongnya Furihata hingga terduduk disebuah Kursi kayu.

"Apa maksud email itu?!"Akashi menatap Furihata dengan sinis.

"Ma…Mayuzumi-san…. Cu…Cuma bercanda saja, A…Akashi-san" Furihata tidak berani menatap Akashi. Ketakutan mulai muncul dari dirinya. Dia memilih untuk menunduk. Matanya sudah berlinang air mata.

Akashi menarik dagu Furihata dan mencium kasar bibir Furihata. Ciuman itu berpindah ke lehernya Furihata. Dia mencium, lalu menggigit dengan kasar hingga berdarah. Setelah darah itu muncul, Akashi pun menjilatnya.

"Kau milik ku! Aku tidak suka orang lain mendekati mu, bahkan merebut mu dari ku" Akashi memeluk Furihata yang masih membalas pelukan Akashi. Sekarang mereka bagaikan tontonan sinetron gratis.

"maaf Akashi-san…Cuma kau yang selalu aku cintai.. Aku selalu pada Akashi-san… aku tidak mau yang lain" Furihata mengungkapkan perasaannya dibalik pelukan dan airmata.

**Plok! Plok! Plok**

Pengunjung pun bertepuk tangan dan terharu dengan kejadian yang ada didepannya. Muka Furihata merah merona.

"ckckckck! Akashi, membuat pacarnya nangis…" rupanya Aomine yang menggandeng tangan Kagami tidak sengaja melihat adegan barusan.

"Akashi-san kejam" kata Kagami dengan polosnya.

Mereka tidak sadar, ucapannya membangkit Iblis tidur. Akashi mengeluarkan Gunting Sakti dan diarahkan kepada kedua pasangan sejoli. Mereka pun langsung lari terbirit-birit. Akashi tidak akan meminta maaf dengan kata-kata, tapi dengan perbuatan. Diciumnya kening Furihata dengan lembut.

Akashi mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak Furihata berjalan-jalan. Mengganti kencan mereka yang rusak karena kecemburuan.

**KRUYUK~**

Terdengar suara perut keroncongan. Furihata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Akashi langsung mencari tahu perut siapa yang sudah bernyanyi. Akashi tertawa pelan, karena dia lupa kalau Furihata belum ada mengonsumsi apapun. Mereka berjalan mencari counter makanan mana yang sepi.

"Kouki, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Akashi yang celingak-celinguk mencari counter makanan yang sepi. Gandengan tangan mereka belum lepas dari tadi.

"Gi… gimana kalau takoyaki saja , Akashi-san…" jawab Furihata sambil menarik pelan lengan baju Akashi. Akashi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Melihat keheningan itu, Furihata menjadi ketakutan.

"i…itu….ka…kalau Akashi-san mau" lanjut Furihata yang mulai ketakutan.\

Akashi mengajak Furihata ke meja yang kosong. Disuruhnya tunggu, karena dia mencari makanan yang diminta oleh Furihata. Furihata dengan sabar menunggu sendirian di meja itu. Selang beberapa menit datanglah Murasakibara dan Himuro dengan membawa berbagai jenis makanan (dengan tujuan menumpang duduk). Jadi batallah Akashi dan Furihata makan berdua.

Begitu Akashi datang membawa 2 Takoyaki dan 2 coca cola. Dia hampir menjatuhkan makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya, tapi dia harus mengontrol emosi. Dibawanya makanan itu diatas meja dan dibaginya ke Furihata.

"doumo, Akashi-san" Furihata menerima dan membuka kotak makan itu. Akashi permisi meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Sebetulnya dia bukan ke toilet, tapi berjalan agak jauh tetapi masih dapat melihat mereka bertiga dari kejauhan.

Dia mengambil hape dari kantongnya dan mulai mengotak-atik hapenya. Lalu mengirim pesan tersebut ke orang tujuan.

**From : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**To : MurachinSnakz9 **

**Subject: PERINTAH!**

**Enyah kau dari situ,**

**Atau Aku yang mengusir mu dengan cara ku sendiri!**

Rupanya Murasakibara yang menerima email itu. Dengan sigap Murasakibara berdiri dan menarik tangan Himuro dan meninggalkan meja Furihata. Dia pun kembali sendiri lagi. Melihat posisi sudah sendiri, Akashi datang menjumpai Furihata dan kembali melanjukan makannya.

"A..Akashi-san, tadi… da…dari mana?" Tanya Furihata dengan sangat gugup kepada Akashi.

"ke Toilet.. kan tadi aku sudah bilang…" jawab Akashi, singkat, pada, dan tepat.

Setelah puas makan dan minum untuk mengisi tenaga mereka, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sekarang waktu sudah mulai sore. Mereka menuju tempat permainan terakhir yaitu Biang lala.

Mereka mengantri untuk dapat bisa naik, dipermainan paling romatis yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka ketemu dengan Kise dan Kasamatsu. Lalu memutuskan bermain bersama (lebih tepatnya Kise memaksa bermain bersama).

Kise akhirnya menyadari kekesalan Akashi yang hanya melipat tangan saja tanpa berkata apapun. Sedangkan Furihata melihat pemandangan Kasamatsu sibuk mengotak-atik hapenya hendak mengamil seseorang. Seperti minta maaf pada seseorang.

**From : KasamatsuYukio04 **

**To : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**Subjet: Gommen…**

**Gommen Akashi, **

**Karena mengganggu kencan klen**

**Dan gara-gara si Bodoh ini memaksa ikut bersama!**

Hape Akashi bergetar. Akashi pun membukanya, lalu dia mengotak-atik hapenya untuk membalas email masuk.

**From : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**To : KasamatsuYukio04 **

**Subjet: Gommen…**

**Bilangin ama si banci itu,**

**Klen turun di putaran terakhir ini!**

Hape Kasamatsu bergetar, dia pun membuka hapenya karena ada email yang masuk. Dia pun memandang Akashi, lalau entah kenapa dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kasamatsu menarik telinga Kise dan membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Dan Kise juga mengagukkan kepala kepada Kasamatsu

Akhirnya mereka kembali dibawah, Kise dan Kasamatsu turun duluan. Akashi menghalangi Furihata Turun. Pintu kembali tertutup. Dari bawah Kise dan Kasamatsu melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan keramaian. Hanya mereka berdua di satu kursi. Saling memandang satu sama lain.

Furihata memalingkan wajahnya. Dia malu memandang wajah Akashi yang _uhuk_tampan_uhuk_. Mukanya merona. Akashi seperti merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"tutup mata mu" perintah Akashi kepada Furihata. Furihata hanya mengganggukkan kepala. Kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Dirasakannya tangan Akashi melingkar dileher Furihata.

"Buka mata mu sekarang" Akashi memerintah lagi. Furihata pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggantu di lehernya. Rupanya sebuah kalung liontin berwarna Silver yang ditengahnya ada Batu Ruby yang dikeliling berlian-berlian kecil. Sungguh mengkilau dan batu ruby dikenakkan ke cahaya akan menampilkan tulisan A&F. Didalamnya terdapat Foto mereka bersama.

"i..ini apa maksudnya, Akashi-san?" Furihata kaget menerima sesuatu yang sangat mahal dan mewah.

"Rantai pengikat mu" Jawab Akashi dengan Senyum yang lembut.

"ta…tapi ini sangat mahal… aku tak pantas memakainya?" Furihata menundukkan mukanya merasa dia tak pantas meneriman itu.

Akashi menarik kepala Furihata, mencium keningnya, matanya, pipinya hidungnya dan terakhir bibir Furihata. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Furihata pun langsung memeluk erat Akashi sambil menangis. Betapa romantisnya biang lala itu.

Pemberian pertama Akashi adalah sebuah Cincin, tanda jadi mereka. Sekarang Akashi memberikan sebuah liontin yang begitu indah kepada Furihata. Akashi memang tidak suka berkata-kata, tapi dia menjelaskannya melalui perbuatan.

Setelah sampai dibawah, Akashi menggandeng tangan Furihata yang mukanya masih merah merona.

"kita mau makan dimana?" Akashi bertanya kepada Furihata.

"Maji burger aja… tapi.." jawab singkat Furihata.

"tapi apa?" Akashi kebingungan dengan pernyataan yang digantung itu. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis matanya yang menandakan dia penasaran.

"A..Ajak yang lain juga ya…." Furihata menarik kaus Akashi pelan dengan muka bersemu-semu. Akashi tidak dapat menolak permintaan sang pujaan hati. Dia mengeluarkan Hapenya lalu membuka fitur Twitternya. Malas pake email. (sekalian dia balas dendam karena dari awal kencan sampai akhir diganggu terus)

( **Akashi Seijuurou**) **Emperor04_Sei : ** Ayo makan bersama di Maji Burger! ** MissDirection11 MrCopy07 AomineD05_ MagicShooter06 MuraSnackz09 SexyManager_momoi (5 seconds ago) **

Dalam sekejap mereka bukannya senang malah mereplay dengan minta maaf. Mungkin di Maji Burger akan menjadi tempat TKP pembunuhan yang sesungguhnya. Kita doakan mereka selamat semua.

**END**

**Maaf jika Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee banget…. **

**Mohon review nya yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :)**


End file.
